Unnecessary Changes (Denmark x Impassive! Reader)
by Chibi-Katana
Summary: You were a pretty lonely girl. You didn't have any friends except one. It's not like you didn't have a social life, you just had a bad temper and extremely thin patience. Most of this was due to a bit of a childhood trauma. Your parents had split up when you were young. You remembered promising yourself that you wouldn't cry. Never. Not once. No matter how terrible things got.


**Unnecessary Changes (Denmark x Impassive! Reader)**

You were a pretty lonely girl. You didn't have any friends except one. It's not like you didn't have a social life, you just had a bad temper and extremely thin patience. Most of this was due to a bit of a childhood trauma. Your parents had split up when you were young. You remembered promising yourself that you wouldn't cry. Never. Not once. No matter how terrible things got.

~~~Flashback~~~

It was sunset outside and you were forcing back the tears. You were sitting in a lawyer's office. She had asked you who you would have preferred being with. You didn't know who to choose. You remembered your big brother had already decided he was going to be living with daddy. You thought about mommy. She would be all alone if you left. You looked down.

"Um... I want to live with mommy. She'll be lonely if both big brother and I live with daddy..." Your seven-year old mind didn't comprehend the seriousness of the matter at the time. You had simply viewed it as a question that wouldn't be told to your parents. You were shaking. From that day on, people never understood you. One of your parents had left you. You felt exposed, weak, and vulnerable. You decided that no one would ever need to know who you really were. No one needed your smiles. No one needed your happiness. You just wanted to feel nothing, so that was how you acted. You wanted to feel nothing, because sadness was all you had ever felt.

~End of Flashback~

You had just gotten into your house from your tiring job. **God, **you hated that job. You tiredly took your shoes off and put them in a corner next to the door. You were so tired, not only of your job. Of people. You did a lot to let people know that you cared, or so you thought. It wasn't really your job that you were angry with. It was who you saw there every day that just made everything hurt worse than it already did. Not that **he **would know that. He didn't care about you anymore. He probably never did. He basically told you that the last time you saw him.

"What's wrong, (y/n)?" A familiar voice said from behind you. You flinched.

"Eh? Mathias?" You said, surprised, turning around. You and Mathias were the best of friends at the time, which is why you weren't freaking out with the fact that he was _in your house and scared the ever-living daylights out of you. _He lived in a house with four other people, who were surprisingly all from different Nordic countries. Mathias was the most lively of all of them. Despite this, he tired of them easily. He claimed that they weren't nearly as fun as you were. You had given him a spare key to your house on his birthday one year as a joke. He **definitely** made the most of it. He grinned, walked over to you, and tousled your (h/l), (h/c) hair.

"Surprised to see me? You heard me, I asked you what's wrong. You've got that face on again." He stated like it was obvious, crossing his arms and leaning onto the wall. You gave him a blank look.

"What face?" You asked in mild confusion. 'How does he know these things?' You inquired mentally. You tried to act happy, for his sake, if no one else's. You had known Mathias for the longest time, and he was the one that gave you the strength to carry on. He was the only person that you still tried for. You tried to be what everyone else wanted you to be, but every single time, people got disappointed. Because no matter what, you were still you, and that was one thing you couldn't change.

"The one where you pull your eyebrows together slightly and stick your bottom lip out a bit. The face that you make before you're about to cry." He said in a serious manner. You put on your poker face.

"You know me, Mathias. I don't cry." You informed and he laughed and shook his head, making his gravity defying blonde hair sway with his movements. How did he still have a smile on? It was beyond you how he was so happy all of the time. 'He must see the world in a completely different light...' You thought bitterly, wishing you could be just a bit more like him. You turned your (e/c) eyes back to the Dane in front of you.

"Yes you do, (y/n). I've seen you cry before!" He stated. That was news to you. There was a moment of silence.

"... You have?" You asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah! Well... You didn't see me, but I was there. It was right after Lukas had broken up with you. And I don't mean, like, the aftermath from when you told me. You didn't cry then. But it was literally right after he had broken up with you. I had been in the area, in front of the coffee shop that he had chosen to take you to so that he could break the news." He said with a grimace. For once he looked a little pained. This Mathias was new to you. Why was he being so sensitive? Usually he had no idea what was going on with you. Either that or he tried to turn your problems into good things. And that was only when he knew about your issues. There was so much he didn't know. If a person were asked to decide how well you both knew each other by just what your conversations were like, they would classify the both of you as strangers or mild acquaintances. Mathias was your mask's best friend, but you felt guilty about the fact that Mathias didn't even know who the real you was.

And if he did then he could have fooled you.

"...I ... It was a momentary weakness over a guy who..." You tried to come up with a valid excuse but for once you honestly couldn't even think of one. Mathias filled in the blank with a strange knowing look of hurt.

"A guy who you loved dearly with all of your heart. A guy who you thought would be perfectly compatible with you because you both have no idea how to show your emotions. A guy that reminds you every single day why you're in so much pain. A guy who left you crying in the corner booth of a coffee shop because he thought that you hid yourself more than most did, and he felt like he didn't even know you." He answered. You let out a laugh. It was unusual for you to do that. You were normally so stiff, boring, and serious. And yet, you just felt like you needed to. He was entirely right. You had loved Lukas with everything you had in you. You wanted to be everything to him. That was the first time you had broken your promise long ago that you would never cry. Because Lukas was gone. That had been a year ago, a little bit before Mathias had officially named you his best friend. Before you spent all of your time with him. Before you realized that Lukas wasn't the only person in the world who had captured your attention.

"Mathias, I don't know what you're talking about! Geez, when did you get so serious? I feel like I'm an airhead now, compared to you!" You lied. You had to laugh it off. Because you knew that he was right. You had to pretend to be happy, because you knew that if you didn't, you would cry again. And that was just not what people like you did. Mathias made a hurt look and then his expression morphed into one of anger.

"Stop it! Just stop! That's exactly what he was talking about! You and I both know that all of it's true! You can't run away from everything forever! You can't run away from your feelings..." He trailed off angrily. You were taken aback. Surprised. Confused. How did he, of all people, know exactly what you were like? How?! You never told him anything. You kept him in the dark on your past, or, you tried to.

You looked down, letting your (h/c) hair fall in front of your face and act as a curtain. You didn't want him to see you being weak or vulnerable. You were serious. You were strong. You were everything that you wanted to be, right? So why... Why did you feel like you wanted to run? Why did you feel like you wanted to run away and never look back? You clenched your fists as the unnoticed tears spilled over your lashes and onto the ground beneath you. 'Why?' You asked yourself mentally, but received no answer. You never got one. Your sub-consciousness was never there when you needed it to be. This angered you. You had had enough of the disappointed words of people who didn't understand a _THING_ about you, and yet they still tried. They tried, you tried, and yet it was _NEVER_ enough for them!

"How dare you..." You mumbled quietly as more tears spilled from your (e/c) eyes, keeping your gaze to the ground.

"L-Look... I-" He began, but you cut him off, looking up. His own blue eyes widened in shock at the pure rage that shone from your (e/c) ones. He'd never seen you so angry before.

"HOW DARE YOU, MATHIAS?! I do _everything_ for you! I'm your friend when you need me to be! I keep my problems out of your life! I TRY TO BE HAPPY FOR YOUR F****** SAKE! I don't **NEED** your help! I'm fine! I always have been, and I always will be! I never give up, and I always try! I TRY FOR YOU, D*MMIT! So why don't you just stop while you're at it, because you and I both know that I CAN'T CHANGE, and that one day you'll leave me all alone, **JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE**!" You yelled, stepping closer to him with each word until you were right in front of him. His gaze softened despite your stinging words.

"But... (y/n), don't you see? I don't want YOU to change. And I don't want to leave you alone. I want you to be yourself. I want you to quit pretending. I love you, (y/n), and I want to know the real you and stay right by your side. I don't want you to put on a facade to make me or other people happy. Those are just unnecessary changes. You don't need to change anything about yourself. You just need to set yourself free." He spoke quietly for once, looking deeply into your (e/c) eyes with his blue ones. You were surprised, and for once your face was scarlet red. He... He loved you? What?

"...Mathias, I'm sorry..." You apologized sincerely, feeling bad for him. He rubbed his neck in a bit of disappointment and looked away.

"Oh... Right, just forget about that..." He said. You were confused.

"What?" You asked before you realized what he thought you must have meant by apologizing. Your (e/c) eyes widened. "No! No! That's not what I meant! I... I actually... I've been so scared of telling you... But I actually do accept and return your feelings..." You confessed. He blushed and smiled, and his blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Really?!" He asked in excitement and you nodded in confirmation, giving him a very small smile, even though the tears were still falling from your eyes. "What was that about being sorry, though?" He asked, looking at you with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, at the same time lifting his hands to your face and wiping away the tears that stained your cheeks.

"Just... For never showing you the real side of me. How did you figure all of that out about me anyway?" You asked. You were still utterly confused about that. He smirked.

"I have my ways~" He informed. You gave him a poker face.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" You asked.

"Nope~!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around your waist. You blushed.

"M-Mathias, what do you think you're doing?" You asked in embarrassment. He smirked playfully and placed his forehead against yours.

"Something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time." He replied, and with that he placed his lips on yours with a sort of softness that you didn't know he possessed. You smiled a bit into the kiss and leaned into him, pressing your lips against his, feeling happier than you ever had in your entire life. Finally, air drove the both of you to separating and a laugh sounded from your mouth as you laid your head against Mathias's chest, listening to his steady heart-beat. You grinned.

"Mathias, you know... You're such an idiot." You stated playfully. You felt him look down at you and you could almost imagine the fake-hurt face that he was undoubtedly making at that moment.

"Hey..." He half-heartedly defended himself and you laughed again.

"You're **my** idiot, though, which makes you a tolerable idiot." You stated, giving his neck a quick peck and looking up at him with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at you. And then he smirked. 'Oh god... What have I done?' You thought and nearly groaned.

"Technically, I'm not **yours** yet, (y/n)~! But I can be if you want me to..." He purred seductively into your ear. You rolled your (e/c) eyes and laughed.

"Oh my _god_, Mathias..." You said in fake annoyance. He waggled his eyebrows.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. You gave him a poker face.

"No." You said in your usual tone. He pouted and crossed his arms. And here's where your mischievous side comes in... You smirked and leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"At least, not yet~"

~The End~


End file.
